


one more year, with you

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A few years into the future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: The clock strikes twelve: fireworks go off in the distance; the old year turns into the new; Takeru cups his face and kisses him."Happy birthday, Ryoken." He breathes against his lips, a smile on his own.
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	one more year, with you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year !! And happy birthday Ryoken !! At least, my headcanon for it haha. I wanted to write something short since [checks future circuit calendar] we uh are gonna have to wait for his bday in that one.
> 
> I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and a safe new year!! Sending good vibes for 2021, may it bring better things than last year for all <3 Hopefully I will be writing more TakeRyo this year as well >:) Will talk a bit more in the end notes, for now, have this short fluffy thing! Doodle at the end by me :>
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated!

The clock strikes twelve: fireworks go off in the distance; the old year turns into the new; Takeru cups his face and kisses him.

"Happy birthday, Ryoken." He breathes against his lips, a smile on his own. 

It doesn't matter how many years it has been, that Takeru has done this, always the first to greet him--Ryoken is dazed for a second, swimming in the adoration in Takeru's eyes and getting drunk on it.

His chest elated, light.

He kisses Takeru in return.

"... Happy new year, Takeru." He replies.

"And to you, too," Takeru holds his face a beat longer before he gets up. "Hold on I got something."

He hurries off to the kitchen and comes back with a single chocolate muffin with a candle stuck on it. It has...a lot of frosting on top.

"I, uh, wanted to make a cake," Takeru said, blushing, as he sets it on the table and kneels down on his cushion again. "And made a mess of the entire kitchen trying to. So I called Kiku and she helped me make...one muffin from the leftover mix."

Ryoken huffs in amusement.

“Then I suppose I should be taking Kamishirakawa-san for this, as well.” For as good a cook as Takeru is, when it comes to baking or desserts, he fumbles. Their kitchen has taken the brunt of it many times.

Takeru lights up the candle.

"Okay, make your wishes!"

"Aren't you singing me happy birthday?"

Takeru frowns.

"...Just me is a bit lame don't you think?"

Ryoken props his chin in his palm.

"I would like to hear it."

Takeru’s cheeks puff in a small pout but he indulges him. He takes a breath and starts singing, clapping along. They had opted for a quiet evening in this year, just the two of them, so Takeru’s voice only has the hum of the TV as accompaniment.

Ryoken watches him all the while, not bothering to fight the smile that tugs at his mouth. He delights in how Takeru squirms a little under his gaze, embarrassed, but he finishes the song without his voice wavering.

When he lowers his hands to the table, Ryoken reaches out for one of his, lacing their fingers together.

“Thank you, Takeru.” 

He looks at the muffin, pausing as he considers his wish. Ryoken isn’t one to believe much in wishes. He has always worked for the things he wants. Just for the whim of it, he deliberates it for a second and then blows out the candle.

“What did you wish for?” Takeru asks. As he has asked most years.

“Nothing,” Ryoken meets his gaze again. “There is nothing I could wish for.” He brings Takeru’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles.. “You are right here, after all.”

Takeru groans, squeezing his hand.

“Gross. You’re sappy,” He’s smiling, though, eyes wrinkled at the corners. “Knowing you I’m surprised you haven’t wished to meet an alien, yet.”

“You do not know that.”

“...Did you actually wish for anything?” Takeru squints. “I get the feeling you’re lying to me.”

“You’re right,” He swipes some frosting on his finger, giving it a try. It’s sweet, with a lemony aftertaste. “I wished for you to grow taller and free you from the curse of being vertically challenged.”

“Oh, _I’m going to dunk your face in frosting_.”

Ryoken _does_ get a face full of frosting but licking it out of Takeru's hand proves to effectively distract him--and gives Ryoken the opening to return the favor. The frosting turned weapon but the muffin itself was still delicious on its own.

Later, after they’ve fallen into bed, after Takeru takes him apart against the sheets and steals his breath with his kisses, they lay together; legs tangled, Takeru holding on to him loosely as he dozes off. Ryoken tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, traces the shell of it and watches him sleep.

Ryoken won’t tell him his real wish, that he has whispered in his mind, very quietly.

Some days it still doesn’t feel real, that he has come this far, that Takeru and him became so entangled with each other and part of each other's life. Some days he still wonders--fears--when all he has built, this drop of happiness, will evaporate and he will be left empty again. 

One look at Takeru now, or in the morning, hair splayed over his pillow next to him, his arm steady around Ryoken’s waist, and the worries still for a bit, become background noise at the back of his head. Takeru's touch warms his skin and reminds him this is _real_.

There is nothing more he can wish for, but for this peace to last, one day more, one year more.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so let's talk fics and updates:
> 
> >I meant to update FC last month but I got Hades for my bday and I basically played it non-stop all December LOL It was a nice break though! I needed it after classes, oof. I definitely plan to work on an update soon-ish, but I am also slowly working on project with my OCs, I got some stuff to work on for my finals in February...Don't know yet how my January is gonna play out LOL
> 
> >I also want to eventually work on incandescent lights' part 2, which I am debating between a) working bit by bit across months OR doing what I did back in September-October and dedicating a month to planning and another to writing. We'll see! But know that fic is still in my head to continue.
> 
> >Aaaaaand if I can get over my laziness to format and edit, there might be a college texting AU coming soon. Which I want to do as a fic with less planning, more improvisation/see as we go kind of fic. It will be TakeRyo but also involve other characters in the mix. It'll be fun!
> 
> And thank you, as always, to everyone for all your kudos, comments and just for stopping to reading last year. It truly means a lot :') Here's to 2021!❤️❤️
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
